


Foundation's Files; SCP-001

by KeeperofGates



Series: SCP Foundation Files Extraction [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofGates/pseuds/KeeperofGates
Summary: THE FOLLOWING FILES HAVE BEEN CLASSIFIEDTOP SECRETBY ORDER OF THE ADMINISTRATORWARNING:ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ACCESSING THIS FILE WILL BE IMMEDIATELY TERMINATED THROUGH BERRYMAN-LANGFORD MEMETIC KILL AGENT. SCROLLING DOWN WITHOUT PROPER MEMETIC INOCULATION WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE CARDIAC ARREST FOLLOWED BY DEATH.YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.GENERAL NOTICE 001-Alpha: In order to prevent knowledge of SCP-001 from being leaked, several/no false SCP-001 files have been created alongside the true file/files. All files concerning the nature of SCP-001, including the decoy/decoys, are protected by a memetic kill agent designed to immediately cause cardiac arrest in any nonauthorized personnel attempting to access the file. Revealing the true nature/natures of SCP-001 to the general public is cause for execution, except as required under ████-███-██████.
Series: SCP Foundation Files Extraction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054427
Kudos: 1





	Foundation's Files; SCP-001

Item #: SCP-001 - BLOCKED

Laconic Containment Procedures: A page declaring SCP-001 to be top secret, followed by warnings and a large fractal memetic kill agent.   
All files in this archive is the list of SCP-001 proposals.

Laconic Description: SCP-001 is a special case, and is not a single SCP, but rather a collection of "SCP-001 Proposals", which do not compete for 001, but offer alternate interpretations of what could be an 001.   
Depending on headcanon, they are variably alternate universe occurrence, decoys or fakes, or 001s established before whatever the current system is was developed in-character.   
In theory, one, some, all, or none of them could be the real SCP-001.

Each is characteristic of its era and its author's perspective on what the fiction means to them.

Additional Context: There are currently more than thirty SCP-001 proposals.


End file.
